


The May Collection

by Sokorra



Series: 2019 Prompt Collection [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Hart of Dixie, NCIS: New Orleans, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Kidfic, Post Series, Spoilers possible, salty canon fix-it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokorra/pseuds/Sokorra
Summary: 31 Prompts for the month of May.  Multiple Fandoms and ships.  Please see chapter tiles for the ship/character/fandom focus.  These are part of a series done for a drabble challenge and all chapters will feature one 500 word or less drabble.  Some will be extended and will have that version posted separately.  Spoilers may be included.





	1. May 1- Game of Thrones (Ayra/Gendry Post series)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya decides to revoke her decision

_ So here's a tip for free _

_ You better use it wisely _

_ Scrap what I said last week _

_ We'll talk when we're dead just ignore me _

**-WSTR “Silly Me”**

 

"Marry me."   Gendry stopped mid-hammering at the words.  It had been an uneventful day and he had been getting a few good hours of metalwork done.  He wasn't able to smith like he used to but he liked to occasionally keep his skills up and get some work in.

 

He had been alone for the last hour, the other smiths gone home to their families.  He hadn't expected to hear anyone, let alone the voice of a ghost he had long lost. Still, he laid the hammer down and turned to see if maybe the heat had finally gotten to him.

 

She stood in the doorway, looking more at peace then he had ever seen her.  Her clothes were foriegn, some pant-skirt combo that he sure must have been something Sansa suggested.  Her hair was down from its usual bun just resting on her shoulders. She looked beautiful as she ever did, his Arya.  His Lady even if she had said no.

 

"What?"

 

"Marry me."

 

"You didn't want to marry me."

 

"Not then."  He wasn't sure what had changed.  Hell, he still wasn't sure this wasn't just a dream.

 

"But now?"

 

"I want to come home."

 

"You're a bit far from Winterfell."

 

"Not what I meant, stupid," she responded with affection. "I meant you."

 

"Nothing has changed since the last time."

 

"Plenty has, everything has."

 

"I'm still a Lord."

"You never wanted to be one.  I can't imagine you fit the traditional mold."  She wasn't wrong. He hadn't wanted to be a Lord.  He wanted the family that went with it, the chance to be with her without society bearing down on her all their wrath.  She deserved it all. 

 

"It would make you a lady."

 

"Do you plan on keeping me locked in a tower only to sew, boss around the household servants and birth children?"

 

"No...why would I?"

 

"Well, that was what Lady meant to me.  My mother, my sister, they both were the perfect ladies."  She sighed and came closer, settling on the bench nearby. "My mother ran the household, ran the family and mostly did not see outside the castle walls.  I was never able to settle for that. It took me a long time to come to terms with the fact that perhaps you asking me to be your lady wasn't the same as asking me to be pinned inside a keep.  Or that there was anything wrong with those who wanted that - Sansa I think still wants that, even if she's Queen."

 

"So you've seen your sister then?"

 

"I had to tell her my plans.  I saw Bran too. " He heard the sorrow in her words.  So she hadn't seen Jon. "She gave her blessing."

 

"To marry me?"

 

"If you'll have me."  For the first time he realised she wasn't trying to hurt him more.  She was legitimately asking him to forget what she said before, to forge a new future together.

 

"I've always wanted you.  You just needed to want me too."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a hard one because when I "finished" what I thought was drabble length it was over 500 words so I had to trim about 40 words down. I have a copy of the extended version and plan on working it into a one-shot (this is not related to the May 2 prompt.)


	2. May 2 - Game of Thrones (Arya/Gendry  Post series)

_ I hope you're better off without me _ _   
_ _ In your bed and sleeping soundly _ _   
_ _ Dreaming in the arms of someone new _ _   
_ _ I hope you're better off without me _ _   
_ _ Bet you love the one you found _ _   
_ _ He's perfect for you, everything you need _ _   
_ __ I hope you're better without me   
- **With Confidence “Paqurette (Without Me)”**

 

It seemed one could only run so far before what you were running from came back to haunt you.  She had given herself a mission, a goal to focus herself on to keep from dealing with all the messy emotions she rather not deal with.  However, the ocean was large and gave one more time to think then she had anticipated.

 

She missed all of them and hoped they were all doing well.  She wasn't sure if she missed him most of all because of her regrets or because out of all those she loved, their goodbye had been the most likely to be final.  A nod from across the room, that was it. She didn't regret saying no, as she hadn't been ready. She wasn't sure when she would be ready. But as she sailed from port to port, finding connections between the west and the east on the other side of the world she couldn't help but want it.

 

Not the ladyship, but the marriage.  Waking up beside him each morning. Both of them doting on nieces or nephews they would foster when they got older.  Knowing at the end of every adventure he would be waiting for her. 

 

But she had said no and chosen another path.  A path she didn't quite regret, even as she missed him.

 

She went back and forth from hoping he had moved on and was happy with someone to hoping he had waited the five years she had been away for her to come back.  She felt guilt at that, not wanting him to be lonely. She knew his new path would be hard, adjusting to running a castle. He would have his advisors of course, but he wouldn't really know them. 

She hadn't told him how much she really did love him.  He may wear the sign of the stag now, a fully recognized Baratheon, but he would always be her bull, the boy who ran away in the woods with her.  The one who made her special weapons. She loved him with all her heart and would often think of the what-ifs. But she had simply told him that wasn't her.

 

The lady wasn't her.  The woman loving him? That was totally her.  And possibly another person, if she had waited too long to come back.  There might be another woman who saw what she had. Who said yes, and now woke up with him in the morning, took care of his household and gave him the children she knew he would want.

 

She wasn't sure that she could ever give him that, even if he had waited. 

 

She hoped this woman knew how lucky she was.  That they were happy, and healthy. She wanted it all for him even if it hurts to imagine him with someone else.  She had been the one to break things. She couldn't be mad if he had fixed it without her.

  
  



	3. May 3 - Hart of Dixie (Wade/Zoe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade thoughts postseason 2.

_ I saw you in black and white _

_ Bathed in the city light _

_ Got lost in the glare _

_ I couldn't see you there _

**-Marianas Trench “Glimmer”**

 

He hadn’t realised what heartbreak was till he screwed things up with Zoe. It was easy to blame it on her being a city girl, that New York was where she was meant to be.  But he was the only one to truly believe it. Well, maybe her mother, but that really wasn’t something proud to have in common. Seeing her again when she moved back made him realise a couple of things.

Despite what he had said, he was not over Zoe Hart. He wasn’t sure he would ever fully be.  She belonged in Blue Bell, a piece of the puzzle that made the town tick. Made it the amazing place it was.  Everyone except perhaps Lemon had welcomed her back, and he couldn’t blame them.

She belonged to Blue Bell, just like he did. It wasn’t the city that had made it not work for the two of them.  It was Wade’s own insecurities and dumb decisions that had ruined it all. And he would have to deal with it, as she was happy with Joel who was a nice guy.  And if he couldn’t be happy for her, then could he really claim that he loved her?


	4. May 5 - Merriverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merrideth Brody and her daughter

_ And if you were with me tonight _

_ I'd sing to you just one more time _

_ A song for a heart so big, _

_ God wouldn't let it live _

**-Jimmy Eat World “Hear You Me”**

 

She couldn’t stop crying.  She knew part of it was a mix of exhaustion, hormones and mixed emotions. Her little girl was curled up to her chest, snuggled in and sleeping.  It had been a long hard labor, and the baby was no doubt as exhausted as she was.

Emma Leigh was the most beautiful thing she ever saw.  It was too early to really pick up any traits she might have from either one of them, but everyone had agreed she looked like she would take after her.  Maybe look like the aunt she was named after but would never meet.

That was where the mixed emotions came from.  As joyous as it was to hold her daughter, and finally be certain as to what path she planned on taking, there was sadness as well.  Emily would never meet her namesake, and Emma’s older brother wasn’t there either.

She could picture the little boy, looking like James with the same eager little smile coming in to see his new sister.  She could almost feel the four of them curled up together welcoming their newest member. Instead she was sitting there alone with Emma while James paced on the other side of the room.  He would glance up from time to time, love and understanding in his eyes as he watched her. He was on the phone to his mother letting her know about the newest addition to the Lathom family.

There was still much to do.  File the paperwork, eventually do the DNA test that would say, at least for any medical needs in the future who Emma’s father was.  In every other way James was the father. He had been there through everything, from her finding out she was pregnant, dealing with her depression and confusion on what she wanted to do as far as being a mother. He had been the best friend she had ever asked for, and it hadn’t mattered to him that she hadn’t known if it was his daughter or Russo’s, he had filled the role.

Honestly, the dna test was only in case of medical problems.  She hoped that it would prove unnecessary and that Emma was James’s blood child as well as that of the heart.  Either way, she was sure that it wouldn’t matter to him.

She laughed as her glance traveled to Pride, settled into a side chair that had to be uncomfortable fast asleep.  He had been there through it all, filling in for James who had been on assignment when her labor began three weeks early.  He had been up as long as she had. She was glad someone got some sleep.

She looked down at Emma, and as the baby briefly opened her still blue eyes and made contact with her mother she felt as if perhaps the two she missed so much were there watching over them.


	5. May 6 - Merriverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith attends therapy

_ I need help I've gotten myself lost again _

_ I can't do it on my own _

_ I don't know what to do _

_ Please don't go Just help me _

_ I can't do this on my own _

_ Stay, stay with me _

**-Dream State “White Lies”**

 

“So what do you want out of this?”  Merri wasn’t sure how to answer that.  She was only here because Dwayne and James had convinced her to see someone.  She knew she needed help. She felt like she was drowning, and her pregnancy wasn’t making it easier.

 

“To feel like I’m on solid ground again.”  The woman across from her, who made her think of Abby in a way except blond nodded as if she understood.  She might, after all, this was her profession. Helping those who felt like they were falling behind.

 

She had been recommended by a friend of James, apparently having dealt with PTSD in military patients.  Merri hadn’t considered that a possibility till Dwayne had pointed out that PTSD wasn’t limited to the trauma of the battlefield.  Her survivor’s guilt with Emily, and later having to shoot her boyfriend were enough to cause anyone to need to talk to someone.

 

She didn’t really want to talk.  She never wanted to talk. But she knew she had to, if only for the baby.  She was five months pregnant now, visibly showing and giving her confliction. In her purse she had pamphlets on adoption, but knew that Dwayne had slipped in some about mother classes.  She knew he didn’t want to tell her what to do with her own body, her own child but also thought she would be a good mother. James, she could tell, thought so too although he was not saying a word either way.

 

She didn’t see how.  She kept losing everything.  Her son, her sister, her trust in her own instincts.  This kid would be better off with another mother. But lately she had noticed she could see it.  It was a girl this time, healthy and she knew that no matter her choice in the end, the baby would be named after her sister.   And she could see James being the perfect father, whether the baby turned out to be his or not. And her NCIS family would no doubt dote on the little girl.

 

If only she was more certain about herself.

 

“If you are willing to work with me, I’m sure we can get there.”


	6. May 7 - Star Trek: Voyager (B'eLanna/Tom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She doesn't know what to do.

_ Sometimes I can't help but say I'm falling in love and it's scaring me _

_  It came to me in a dream  _

_ Now all that's left is our empathy  _

_ But this is just the life I ordered  _

_ One step back and two steps forward  _

_ Sometimes I can't help but say  _

_ We're making history  _

**-State Champs “Around The World And Back”**

 

It scared her, feeling this way.  Part of her was enthralled with the new feelings she got when she saw him, but a part of her wished she could send them away.  Go back to the point where seeing him walking her direction didn't make her tummy flop like it had butterflies. When a hug was a hug and not something more.

She had always believed that love was a weakness she didn't want to have, but he was teaching her it was a strength too.  He liked doing that...helping her realise how to love all the elements that make up herself. It never seemed malicious in any way, like he was so in love with her he couldn't imagine how she couldn't love herself.

Which, at times made her love him too.  It was a new feeling, and it scared her because while she always thought that he loved her, they hadn't said anything.  He was just her friend - her best friend - and saying something more could ruin that for her. But when he would smile at her like she was the only important thing in the world she almost considered it worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like a drabble and would like an extension you can let me know in the comments or via my tumblr. Many of these could have been extended but the challenge was a 500 words or less drabble for each day of the month.


End file.
